The Beautiful Demon Tamer
The Beautiful Demon Tamer (美しき鬼使い Utsukushiki Onitsukai) is the 3rd episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode starts off with Tokine daydreaming in class about the night her father went out hunting for the very last time. She comes back to her senses and tells herself to pay attention in class. The scene cuts straight to Yoshimori walking home; he accidentally runs into Tokine. Out of nowhere, Tokine asks about his mother. She leaves Yoshimori wondering about The Shadow Organization. Back at the Yukimura home, a mysterious woman from the Shadow Organization gives Tokine’s grandmother a special assignment. When Tokine gets home, the woman introduces herself as Yomi Kasuga. Yomi brings up Tokio almost immediately. At her desk, Tokine flashbacks to the night her father came home unconscious, then dies in front of her. In the flashback,Sumimura shikigami are shown to be the one to bring Tokio back home. Tokiko goes out to investigate, and finds Sumiko Sumimura, who was the one to send the Shikigami. That night, Tokine is sitting atop an arch above the entrance of the school where Yoshimori meets her. He jumps up on the arch with her and proceeds to offer her a piece of cake, but the sense of an Ayakashi interrupts them. Tokine, Hakubi, Yoshimori, and Madarao go out to scout around, but instead Yomi falls out of a tree and accidentally reveals that she was researching. Again, Tokine makes Yoshimori wonder about The Shadow Organization. Yomi offers them some tea; Yoshimori is surprised that Yomi was exceptionally prepared. Tokine suggests that Yoshimori lets them have the cake he made. He gives them both of the slices, and there was none left for him. He didn’t care; all he cared about was that Tokine tried a piece. The next morning at school, Yoshimori sleeps through class again. He bumps into Yuri again, who freaks out and runs away. He asks himself if she saw it. Getting ready for the night, he flashbacks to when Tokine’s father suggests that he go over and play with her. Tokine walks into the room especially for Tokio’s memorial and prays for him, promising that she’ll do her best. Yoshimori leaves without Tokine and runs into Yomi again, and she offers him tea. Before they drink or eat, Yoshimori tells Yomi not to talk about Tokine’s father in front of her any more, saying it brought back bad memories. When Yoshimori takes a sip of the tea, he drops to the ground, unconscious. Madarao growls at Yomi; she calls for her Ayakashi ogre, Yoki. Tokine and Hakubi hurry to the scene. Before they can make it, Tokine falls in a massive pit with Yomi at the top, taunting her. Yoki stabs Hakubi with his tail and grabs him. Yoki covers the top of the pit with a charm on it to neutralize Kekkai spells. Tokine calls for Hakubi, but Yoki eats him. Luckily, the body of Hakubi dissolves into the air. Yoshimori awakens, tied and gagged in, what seems to be, a cave. Yoki slams his foot against Tokine’s Kekkai in an attempt to collapse it and kill her. Yoshimori hears Yomi outside and knows that something bad is happening to Tokine as Yomi keeps telling Tokine how much she hated Tokio. Navigation Category:Episodes